Surrogate
by Vir M
Summary: Mamori’s delinquent cousin is sent to Deimon after getting kicked out of her old school. How much tension will this blunt, bullying girl ignite? Tempers flare, old flames rekindle, but some things are just better left unsaid. HirumaxOC, HirumaxMamo.
1. Initiation

Surrogate

_A Fan-Fiction by Vir M._

Chapter 01:

**"Worry" **

* * *

"Mamori? Are you listening to me?" 

Mamori Anezaki started at the sound of Suzuna Taki's voice. She had not, in fact, been paying any attention to the diminutive girl at all.

"Oh, sorry Suzuna-chan," she said cutely, cheeks flushing. "What were you saying?"

Suzuna eyed the older girl warily, her own eyes thoughtful.

"I was saying that—oh, never mind!" Suzuna crossed her arms in a huff as she rolled alongside Mamori in her inline skates. "You know, ever since you broke up with _you-know-who—_"

Mamori's face paled visibly, but Suzuna didn't seem to notice, seeing as how she continued with less empathy than a rock would have had in the current situation. Mamori, at this point, would have definitely preferred the rock.

"—it's been 'moody this' and 'brooding that.' What's it gonna take for you to snap out of this funk you're in?!" Suzuna exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air while glaring at Mamori pointedly.

"I wasn't thinking about that," Mamori mumbled, hanging her head.

She heard Suzuna sigh. "What _were _you thinking about, then?"

Mamori straightened. "I got a call from my aunt yesterday."

"And?"

"She said that she wanted my cousin Tsuyaka to come live with us."

"Oh, well that's cool."

Mamori pulled a face. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

Suzuna cocked her head to the side, a confused look plastered across her elfin features. "What do you—?"

"If I told you that Tsuyaka had gotten kicked out of almost twelve schools running, would you _really_ be all that excited about living under the same roof as her?" Mamori asked dryly. Suzuna laughed nervously, eyes wide. "She's always been a bully, even when we were children! Always picking on Sena and—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Suzuna interjected. "_Sena_ knows her?"

"If I told you that she was his first bully ever, I would _not_ be lying." Mamori put a hand to her forehead. An ache was manifesting at her temples. "She was also the worst one he's ever had. I'm pretty sure she's the one responsible for his…" she trailed off, searching for words.

"Pip-squeak syndrome?" Suzuna supplied cheerfully. Mamori scowled.

"I _would_ have said 'timidity,' but I suppose your assessment serves its purpose well enough." She shook her head slowly. "I'm really afraid of what Tsuyaka will do to him once they see each other again. Doubtless she'll revert back to her old habits…"

Suzuna rolled ahead of Mamori in her skates, attempting to hide the smirk that had just made her lips curl slightly at the corners.

"I don't really think you'll have to worry about it all that much, Mamori," Suzuna said. Mamori's look turned to one of puzzlement. Luckily, Suzuna explained without prompt:

"If Tsuyaka tries to bully Sena, I doubt _Hiruma _will let her get away with it. He wouldn't want his star pla—I mean, his _manager_ to go out of commission or anything." She turned back to Mamori and offered her a grin. "Hiruma isn't the kind of slave-driver—I mean, _team captain_, who lets his slaves—I mean _players_— get taken in by another master, if you know what I mean." She turned away from Mamori, smile fading.

"If _anyone_, I'd be worried about _Tsuyaka_."

* * *

**AUTHOR TIME**

**Short intro, I know, I know.** **More next time, I promise. This is just a little quickie to get me started.**

**Anyway, this fic features both a "MamoxHiru" couple and a "HirumaxOC" pairing. No love triangles, though, thankfully. And the HirumaxOC pairing won't be a very happy one, either. It will only surface through sweat, blood, and tears. If you're looking for a happy couple, don't get your hopes up. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**So this is my second Eyesh21 fic to date. My first is a ShinxOC fic, called "I Kid You Not." Go check it out of you want.**

**Review if you wanna see more of this fic! Tsuyaka is introduced next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**EYESH21 © MURATA & INAGAKI**

**SURROGATE © VIR M.**


	2. Chapter 01: Tsuyaka

Surrogate

By Vir M.

Chapter 02:

"Tsuyaka"

* * *

The first thing Tsuyaka said to Mamori was: "You still haven't changed that awful hairstyle."

Mamori, who had been dutifully waiting for her cousin to show up at baggage claim, felt her carefully cultivated smile of welcome waver. "It's… good to see you, Tsuyaka," she replied. Tsuyaka just looked, and Mamori stood there feeling awkward until Tsuyaka turned away and muttered: "I'll go get my suitcase."

Mamori watched her weave her way through the throngs of tourist and business people. Tsuyaka hadn't changed a bit. Oh, she looked different from the eight-year-old Mamori remembered—she was taller now, leggy, and her once-short black hair hung just past her shoulder blades—but she was still the blunt, abrupt girl that Mamori recalled fighting off of Sena countless times. Even the eyes that were so similar to Mamori's had remained unchanged—they glittered with ill concealed cynicism and contempt.

"Got it," Tsuyaka said as she walked back to her cousin, a gargantuan duffel bag slung over her slim shoulder.

"Mom's in the car," said Mamori. Tsuyaka followed her outside, where a white sedan was waiting.

"Good to see you, Tsuyaka," Mamori's mother chirped as the two girls climbed into the back seat. "How's your mother?" She began to maneuver the car out of the parking lot.

Tsuyaka did not return the smile. "Fine."

"You've grown up since I last saw you. I'd forgotten how much you and Mamo look alike."

'Mamo' grimaced at the pet name. She hated it. Tsuyaka picked up on her displeasure.

"'Mamo' and I _do_ look a lot alike, now that you mention it," Tsuyaka laughed, though the laugh was coated in condescension.

Mamori's face colored. Indeed, in the girls' youth they had often been mistaken for sisters. They had the same face, the same build, and would have looked identical had Tsuyaka's eyes been blue instead of green and her hair brown instead of black. The resemblance was uncanny, though Mamori supposed that their mothers being twins had more than a little to do with the similarity.

She settled down to endure the car ride in silence. Her mother prattled on, oblivious to Mamori's uncharacteristic sulk and Tsuyaka's obvious aversion to a Q & A. When they pulled into Mamori's driveway and killed the engine, it was with relief that the two girls got out of the car to tote Tsuyaka's hefty bag inside.

"You'll be staying in the guest room," Mamori said, leading her cousin up the stairs. "It's next to mine. The bathroom's—"

"—down the hall on the right," Tsuyaka snapped, slinging her bag higher up on her shoulder. "I remember."

Mamori bit her lip. "Sorry."

Tsuyaka 'humphed' but didn't say anything else until Mamori pushed open her cousin's bedroom door. "Kind of small," she remarked. Mamori's cheeks burned.

"I'll leave you to get unpacked," she muttered, and left the room.

* * *

The next morning was nerve-wracking. Tsuyaka refused to wear her uniform.

"It's hideous," she sneered, holding it up in front of the mirror. "I'll look like a frumpy grandma in this!"

Mamori was hard-pressed to smother the urge to roll her eyes. The skirt Tsuyaka had put on in her uniform's stead did not even reach mid-thigh and her shirt so low-cut it was a wonder her chest didn't spill out over the top of the fabric.

"If you're worried that the skirt is too long," said Mamori, "I'll hem it for you. But for today just put it on, okay?" Her voice, she noted with chagrin, had taken on a pleading tone towards the end of the statement, and inwardly she cursed. Knowing Tsuyaka, she would take the admission as a sign of weakness.

Sure enough, Tsuyaka's incredulous face went smirky. Though she didn't say a word, the look in her eyes said everything as she swept a scorn-laced glance over Mamori's conservative outfit and shiny leather shoes.

Mamori's face burned. It had been doing that a lot lately. She surreptitiously ran a hand over her skirt's brown pleats and made sure the laces of her shoes were even. "Anyway," she said as Tsuyaka put on the uniform with a look of abject distaste, "let's get going. We don't want to be late." As they walked out of the house she added: "I work as manager for the American football team, and I was thinking you should meet my friends. After all, you'll be seeing a lot of them in the weeks to come. We'll stop by the clubhouse on the way to school."

Meanwhile, a certain running back and a bright-eyed cheerleader were talking in Deimon High's American Football clubhouse. Kurita sat at the only table, carefully eating the humongous breakfast he'd spread out all over the wide surface.

"I need to ask you something, Sena," Suzuna said plaintively, skate-clad feet swinging through the air from her perch on the club's counter top. Near her, a blonde with fangs and earrings typed with disconcerting speed on a sleek laptop. The sound of his long fingers tapping out codes and words in unbroken rhythm was relaxing, once you got used to it. "And I need you to not freak out, okay?"

Sena, brown eyes curious though not overly concerned, asked: "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just need to ask you a question. It's a simple one, really, though I doubt you're expecting it so it might come as something of a shock and…"

Suzuna, realizing she was babbling, cut herself off with a sigh. "Well, here goes nothing," she breathed. "Have you ever met Mamori's cousin, Tsuyaka?"

Silence met her question. Hiruma stopped typing. Kurita stopped eating. Sena stopped breathing.

"How do you know about her?" he squeaked, mouth working for a moment before he was able to talk.

_This is going better than I planned,_ Suzuna thought. _He's not screaming yet_. "Oh, good, you_ do_ know her. That's great, because Mamori and I were talking the other day and it turns out that…" In a rush she filled him in on the situation.

"I just thought I'd warn you," she concluded happily, "so you would be prepared to see her again."

Sena's run of 'good reaction' didn't last. In less than two seconds he had bolted from his chair and was attempting to gather up all of his things so he could leave. A torrent of words poured from his twisted mouth, among which floated terms like 'evil' and 'ohmygodohmygod' and 'scary.' Kurita, peacemaker that he was, stepped in and held the smaller boy down.

"You can't be serious!" Sena wailed, struggling with all his strength against Kurita's meaty hold. "Anyone but her!"

"Mamori has a cousin?" Hiruma chimed in. Suzuna shot him a helpless look and nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently she was Sena's first bully."

Oblivious to the captain and cheerleader's conversation, the war between behemoth and dwarf raged unchecked. "Now, now," the gentle giant chided his captive, wincing as he received a harsh (though likely accidental, knowing the pacifistic Sena) blow to his wide shin. "How bad can she be?"

A voice—a new one—cut through Sena's wails like a knife through butter, and the breath got caught in the small boy's throat.

"Oh, pretty _damn_ bad, if you really wanna know."

All heads turned to the door. It had been flung open, and standing silhouetted against the early morning sun were two figures of similar size and form.

"Oh no," Sena whimpered, and closed his eyes tight.

"What the—?" Suzuna gasped. "They look just alike!"

Meanwhile, Hiruma just stared and Kurita forgot about his food.

Tsuyaka walked in as if she owned the place, green eyes gliding disdainfully over everything and everyone within the clubhouses' walls. They passed over Suzuna with nary a pause, Hiruma with even less of one, and Kurita with an even smaller one. When her envy-colored eyes lit on Sena, however, she stopped, stared, and spread her lips in a slow, slow smile. The look was deceptively wicked, as her straight white teeth, full lips, and big eyes made her look more innocent than she actually was.

"Hey-ya, kid," she purred lazily. "What's up? Looks like you grew a little since I last saw ya. Don't worry, though, you're still short."

Sena, at that point, had abandoned struggling. Now he tried to bury himself _into _Kurita.

"Aw," Tsuyaka cooed, "wittle Sena doesn't seem happy to see me. How sad. I think I'm gonna cry."

Mamori, who had been silent for far too long, stepped forward. "Don't baby-talk Sena," she snapped.

Tsuyaka's smile widened. "You've always said that—ever since we were kids. It's never worked. Why do you think repeating it will have any effect?" Her voice, which was perhaps a touch deeper than Mamori's, lightened until it matched Mamori's tone perfectly. "'Don't make fun of Sena,'" she mocked in a faultless imitation of Mamori. "'Don't bully him!' Jesus, Mamori, don't you think it's about time he learns to watch his own damn back?"

The rest of the club members watched in unsure silence as Mamori's normally unflappable demeanor—honed to a razor's edge over years of dealing with the maniacal Hiruma—was unquestionably flapped.

"He's just a little kid!" Mamori fumed.

"Yeah, a little _high school_ kid." Tsuyaka strode confidently into the room and sat down in one of the few chairs surrounding the only table in the clubhouse. "You treat him like he's _five_." She dropped her school bag onto the floor and swung her feet up onto the tabletop. A fleck of dirt dropped from the toe of one of her knee-high black leather boots, but she didn't seem to notice, or care.

"I—I have to go," Sena squeaked, and ran for the door. Mamori didn't stop him. Moments later, Suzuna leapt from her perch on the counter and skated after him, shooting a look at Mamori as she passed.

The look said _Oh wow, Mamori, you're related to that witch?_

Mamori's returning look read: '_Witch?' I think the word you're looking for starts with a 'b.'_

As soon as Suzuna was out of earshot, Tsuyaka chanted "Sena's got a girlfriend" in a sing-song voice.

Mamori shot Tsuyaka the more ferocious glare she had ever produced—even Hiruma hadn't seen the like—and said: "It's only the first day and you're already causing problems. I can't believe you're this… this… immature!"

"Oh,_ I'm_ the one who's immature?" Tsuyaka drawled. "And what would you call little Sena, the boy who's been mothered by his childhood friend since he could walk? Don't give me that crap. Just shut up, why don't you?"

Mamori's eyes filled with tears, but she made an effort to hold them back. "My family welcomed you into our home and this is how you repay us? By insulting me and my friends? I can't believe you!"

"Better start believing, sister," Tsuyaka said. "I think I like it here. You'll be seeing me for a long, long time." And she smiled, helping herself to one of the biscuits that compromised Kurita's gargantuan breakfast.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I hope you liked seeing Tsuyaka and Mamori interact. Later we'll see the witch-cousin interact with the rest of the team… and Hiruma, mwa ha ha! We might also get a little background on the HiruxMamo situation—let me just say now that it is juicy with a capital 'j.' But anyway, happy new year, and I hope you enjoyed!

EYESHIELD21 © RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA

SURROGATE & TSUYAKA © VIR M. 


End file.
